User talk:Cortex Castle
"Crash of the Titans" Make sure to capitalize it how I just capitalized it, since it's not proper English to capitalize "of" and "the". Koala Kong's #1 Fan 21:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Images When you upload an image, please make sure to put a description and a license tag on it. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 22:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Second reminder. Put a description and a tag, please. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 16:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Depends on what kind of image it is. But, you know how when you go to upload an image, there is a drop-down box for the license tag? Well, if it's a screenshot from a game, you would select the option "game screenshot". Koala Kong's #1 Fan 20:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Also, make sure you put a description. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 18:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Table What kind of table? Koala Kong's #1 Fan 00:34, 8 March 2009 (UTC) For which game? Koala Kong's #1 Fan 14:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thing is, though, they are hardly any level groups with more than one level in Wrath of Cortex. Koala Kong's #1 Fan 13:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hello! What are some other games you like? [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'TOMMY']] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'USER TALK']] 00:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like the Ratchet & Clank series (I have new messages on that wiki right now!), Spyro because that was my first game, GTA rocks but I don't have any, of course Crash though I only have one game, and probably Driver. -- [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'Tommy']] (My Talk Page) 02:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Cortex Castle I am happy that you are back on the wiki again talk to me if you want byeCrashfreak99 21:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I could use some help in making sure the wiki dosen't get Vandalised again( please stay active) and also I don't really like the new layout what do you think ? Crashfreak99 16:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I like Crash because of the characters( they are awesome) the gameplay and the humor. Also I like new Crash but I like old Crash more. By the way what do you think the new Article of the Month should be? We haven't had a new one in ages. Crashfreak99 08:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think so to good job with those pictures. Crashfreak99 09:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the new Crash ? Crashfreak99 10:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You're right about what I think about Tiny, anyway I am okay with the Crash of the Titans gameplay but Mind Over Mutant is a bit annoying after you have completed all the Story Missions. Twinsanity gameplay is the best in my opinion. Crashfreak99 18:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I like the Wrath of Cortex but it isn't as fun as Warped and some of the bosses where annoying at times what do you think ? Crashfreak99 22:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Crunch and Lo-Lo are fun bosses what do you think of CTR and CNK ? Crashfreak99 19:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I have played CTTR I think it's an awseome game as well especially with the cool Clashing feature but I agree that it isn't as good as CTR. If you want to know what I think of any other games just ask me bye Crashfreak99 16:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Twinsanity Level Hey Cortex Castle what's your favourite levels in Crash Twinsanity? Mine are Slip Slide Icecapades' Jungle bungle and Rockslide Rumble Crashfreak99 18:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Naughty Dog Crash reply My favourite is Cortex Strikes Back as well because of the Boss Fights, Gems and the cool Jet Board Crash rides in the Stream Levels Crashfreak99 16:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Crash bosses Hey Cortex Castle who are your favourite Crash bosses? Mine are Tiny Tiger Dingodile and Uka Uka Crashfreak99 18:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Track infobox reply I think their is a way becaause their is a CNK track infobox but I dn't really know because I don't really know how to make Infoboxes or Template I will try and find out for you. By the way do you know how to nominate a new Article of the month because I really want to put on Coco because of all the cool pictures and stuff on her article that you added thanks bye Crashfreak99 08:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Crash game you really want to be made Hey Cortex Castle what Crash game do you really want to be released? I really want Crash Twinsanity 2 to come out. just askingCrashfreak99 19:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Infobox! also do you mind if I say your my friend on my User Page? thanks! Crashfreak99 20:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I think that would be cool.Crashfreak99 16:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for what you put about me on your user page! Anyway does the race track template you made work for CTTR tracks? Crashfreak99 17:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Favourite Racetrack What's your favourite race tracks in the Crash Racing games ? Mine are Crash Cove, Tiger Temple and Tiny Arena Crashfreak99 19:26, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Anyway I think Dingodile is high quality at the moment bye! Crashfreak99 16:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning up my user page after it was vandalized Crash Mania Watermark reply I don't really know because most of the pictures I upload I get myself(except for some character pictures from Crash Mania) but I think you can remove the Watermarks if you crop the pictures slighty bye!Crashfreak99 16:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cortex Castle what do you think of Crash Bash? Crashfreak99 13:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a fun game. Adventure mode it is better on Multiplayer though. I liked the powerups you could use as well.Crashfreak99 16:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Video uploading reply I haven't noticed anyting keep on trying. If anyting happens to my video tab I will let you know so we can fix it. byeCrashfreak99 16:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I am a bureaucrat on this wiki now. Do you want me to give you Admin rights?Tell me on my talk page if you want me to or not bye!Crashfreak99 17:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It's cool because you can do stuff like protect your user page from vandalism and stuff. Okay I will make you an Admin then. By the way do you like the new skin on the wiki I put on? bye!Crashfreak99 16:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I've made you an Admin now bye!Crashfreak99 16:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity I've realized that you are not as active as you once were, so I'd like to know if you wish to keep your sysop powers and position as admin? Please respond as soon as possible. -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 21:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Forums Hello, can you please make an account on the Bandipedia Forums? -''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 13:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay you are active again!Crashfreak99 18:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok I was keeping you as an Admin anyway because you are awesome. Crashfreak99 16:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Is your PC fixed now?Crashfreak99 11:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. When you get it back can you make an account on the fourms?(if you want to)Crashfreak99 11:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) impersonating Wikia Staff DaJulian is not Wikia Staff. If you are contacted again by someone claiming to be Wikia Staff and you suspect that they are not, please report it to us. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:55, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Someone removed everything on the Twinsanity page but I got it back. Also I like your new avatar.Crashfreak99 15:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Contact info if possible? Could you view my similar post on Crashfreak99's talk page? I am looking to get in contact with an administrator of Bandipedia via email or skype and he has never gotten back to me on this. 17:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :@Cortex Castle - I know you've had some issues getting online, so I've left this editor a message regarding this issue. Hopefully I can sort it out. --Klock101 21:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey cortex castle,have you heard of the new wiki called Rampedia? You've been very inactive lately You haven't even logged in for 4 months in a row (September, October, November and December). Because of this, the chance that someone may hijack your account and that it is common practice to desysop due to inactivity at the majority of wikis, I have took the decision to remove administrative privileges from your account. If you become active again, let me know and I will restore your rights. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 14:12, January 10, 2012 (UTC) UPDATE: EpicWikipedian's admin rights have been removed. If you would like admin rights to be restored, contact CrashFreak. BandiCooper 15:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. I was told how to change the colour of sigs a while ago but I have forgotten how to do it now. Anyway welcome backCrashfreak99 18:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk There's something we need to discuss here. BandiCooper 19:18, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Manual of style I've created a draft for the new manual of style. Do you agree? Disagree? Is there something you want to add/remove? Say so. BandiCooper 09:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Uploading Images Wikia's servers were under maintenance for a while and uploading photos were disabled across several different wikis. It seems to be working fine now though. BaronZylo (talk) 18:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Please help I don't know if you can do this but I hope yes, so I wanted to rename my blog's name, but I totally messed up everything, can you please move this blog to users blog category and rename it to Sphynxinatorix's guide for Crash Bandicoot 1 Link - http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Blog:Sphynxinatorix%27s_guide_for_Crash_Bandicoot_1 Thank you! Welcome Back Welcome back to the wikia, Cortex Castle. I checked your user rights log and it hasn't been changed since 2012 so your account should still have the powers of an administrator on here. BaronZylo (talk) 02:22, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, you still have your administrator rights, since I've seen you make edits on at least one page fairly recently that was fully protected, and I've checked everything I need to from the page, to user tags, to popups (since I have popups added to my global.js), that confirms that you still have the abilities of an administrator here. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:28, December 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Cortex's Minions It's okay. No harm done! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:34, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot Forum Proposal Hey can you vote on the CBF proposal over on the forum? You're the last one left to vote i believe. If you dont care you can abstain but make sure to say you're doing so on the forum thread. BandiCooper 16:49, January 3, 2017 (UTC) RE: Remastered Levels Of course! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:36, April 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: Image from background It can be quite a tricky process to remove backgrounds from images when trying to remove them from models since it's not always easy to tell what's part of the model and what's part of the background. I use several things. I tend to start with Microsoft Paint, removing the background from the model and then cropping as much of the white space surrounding the image as possible without cropping any parts of the model, and then I upload them to online image editor to remove the white background, making it transparent. I no longer have access to Adobe Photoshop CS4 as of December 2015, so I had to switch to online editing software. I also find pixlr to be pretty good. Since I don't own any of the games, if there aren't any already existing pictures of characters, I have to screenshot them from uploaded videos while viewing them in full screen and pausing the video, and I do my best to get them in high quality, and as of a couple of days ago, I've switched to HD where possible, since I've found it to be capable of taking images at a higher quality than non-HD. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:26, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Thread Hello! I am a staff member of Fandom. Would you please review this thread and provide approval or concerns. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 18:14, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Your image of Tiny Tiger Hey, I was wondering if you still had the picture of Tiny Tiger with the background, because I wanted to see if I could do something with it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:40, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! If you get the chance, if you could weigh in on this discussion, it'd be most appreciated!-- Technobliterator T' ' 02:31, June 8, 2017 (UTC) (Misaki Ayuzawa 23 (talk) 07:33, July 30, 2018 (UTC)) can i have acess to the evil twins triva about them being simliar Pinky and the Brain where can add to to there villains wiki page website triva section